kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nikolai Banks/For my fellow Wikians
In my life I may see things different than most people, that there is good in people as well as bad, my life as a Wikian can be confusing, and there are so many troubles with my fellow Wikians, their communities and in their lives on or off Wikia, one thing I keep true to, is everyone is special in their own unique way, blessed by our Father who has given us so much, I call each of my fellow Wikians that are close to me or I consider as my friends, as well as my brothers and sisters, when one of my brothers or sisters are hurting, I will try to help them feel better, if they are fighting, I wish to bring them peace between one another, I truly appreciate, love and respect my brothers and sisters, even when we disagree with one another, it won't stop me from caring for you, my dear brothers and sisters. When I first met you all, I knew we will become good friends, and even if we may not talk so much sometimes, I still know and see you as my friend as well as a brothers or sisters. I may have lost many fellow wikians during my years on Wikia, but I shall always remember the good times we had, the friends I have lost during my time on Wikia in general, will always be remembered. As we spend more time together, the better I get to know all of my wiki brethren, each one of them, learning what they know, and teaching them what I know of my own life experiences. As we go by in life, let each and one of us remember one another as friends, brethren and amazing people I am glad to of met. Thank you for being my friends, Wikian brethren, mostly being part of my Wikia Family, which is big. If you like to be part of my Wikia family, you are welcome to be part of it. Blessed to all who read this :) I am thankful to know each and every one of you guys. This blog is my way of showing everyone who reads it, how much I truely appreciate you all. Nikolai Banks (talk) 03:29, February 4, 2015 (UTC) The Values of Friendship. This is an important update on the values of true Friendship, I am friends with all kinds of people, even if they don't want to be friends, now one of the values of friendship is this, no matter how bad a situation can get for you, remember you will have friends that will be there to help, I know I have friends who I can rely on, and I know who they are, and there is an importance that friends must always show loyality and respect toward one another, with out loyality or respect, there is only a bad friendship. Moving to the most important value of friendship, that go along with respect is trust, trusting in your friends to help you, when you are feeling down, lift you up when you have fallen, and back you up, when you are facing problems, such as bullies, family problems, loss, and pratically anything you deal with, and you should do the same for those who've helped you, these are just one of the many good things that makes a Friendship strong, with a strong bond in Friendship, you will always have good friends who care for you as you, yourself care for them. You can even tell them your secrets, like a secret crush or a movie you plan on getting for someone as a gift, and you make the promise not to tell anyone, until the present time is appointed. Here below are a few things I have learned about being a friend, something I hope everyone will like to read about. A real friend is someone who would sacrifice something to make they're friend happy. A real friend is someone who would notice when something isn't right. A real friend doesn't ditch they're friend to go out with they're boyfriend. A real friend doesn't need to act around you, A real friend doesn't need to even say a word. Because a real friend will know you more than you know yourself. Those are some of the good things that makes a real friend with a powerful Friendship, a Friendship with these such values are to be cared for and respected, they are gifts of love and tenderness, something no one should take advantage of. So remember this brothers and sisters, if you find yourself in a strong and powerful Friendship, don't go taking advantage of it or abusing the person who has offered you their Friendship, because you both will be hurt and humiliated, and that is something no human being should go through. I have learned a lot about friendship over the years, and I am willing to share my experiences with those who seek to strengthen their friendships with those in their daily lives. I hope this update about Friendship helps those who are going through a rough friendship at this moment, don't give up, no matter how rough things get, everything will be alright. Live Long and Peacefully folks. Nikolai Banks (talk) 03:14, November 12, 2015 (UTC). Category:Blog posts